eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Leatherfoot Brigade Field Training Guide (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "Leatherfoot Brigade Field Training Guide". It is a field guide for a military platoon the halflings had at one point assembled. So you want to be a Leatherfoot? Good! We want you to be one, too! We all know how hard it is to leave home and do our part to help the other races in the world. Just think of it this way - when you come back home a hero, your family will be so proud of you! So proud that they might bake you cakes and pies all the time to thank you for what you did. See, everyone wins! Ranks: A number of different ranks exist within the Leatherfoot Brigade. New recruits will be referred to as Private. After a while, everyone will stop calling you Private and you'll be like all the rest of your fellow soldiers. Finally, your Sergeant will be the one giving you orders. Please be polite and don't give the Sarge any grief. Thank you. Salutes: Sergeants and other officers are to be given the triple hand to the head salute. Soldiers and others of equal rank are to be given the double elbow salute. Dark Elves and other minions of darkness are to be given any salute you feel is the most appropriate. Boots: Ever Leatherfoot will be given a pair of standard field boots. It will have all manner of pockets for holding interesting things in. If you plan on wearing the boots, please inform your sergeant at once, for you will be one of the first to do so. Field Pack: In addition to the field boots, you will also be issued a field pack to carry your gear. Most of the room in your field pack will be reserved for your daily rations, therefore expect your pack to be twice your size. Issuing of rations: Every day, a soldier will be issued their daily rations. These rations will include all the necessary foods for the following meals - breakfast, more breakfast, pre-brunch, brunch, lunch, post-lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, after-dinner, supper, and late night dessert. Cleaning of Weapons: When cleaning your issued shortbow, always remember to keep it pointed away from your face. If you think you're a little smarty and insist on horsing around, you may want to ask Deadeye Jebby what happens when a joke goes too far. Wargames: We Leatherfoots will regularly engage in field training, re-enacting famous battles between us and those dark elves. One side will be chosen to be us, and the other side will be the dark elves. When it's your turn to be a dark elf, do not go home and hide under your bed - this is not a tactic the enemy uses. Drilling Songs: While marching in formation, your sergeants may begin singing the "Leatherfoot Forever" song. As a proud Leatherfoot, you must sing along unless you have a sore throat. If so, make sure you have either your wife or your mother send you to training with a note that day. Leatherfoot Forever Words: Sarge - "I don't know but you've been told, but I like my jum-jum nice and cold!" You - "Drink up, Chow down!" Sarge - "I don't know, but it's been said, I'd much rather be home in bed." You - "Drink Up, Chow Down!" Credits